Loosing control
by twinklesean
Summary: Jude is 17, turning 18 and has lot on her plate, with no time to herself and a tour coming up, can Tommy finally tell Jude how he really feels, after waiting for two years, and if he does, will it all go according to plan, but everyone knows, nothing does
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all. So I'm kind new at this whole writing a fanfic, so don't expect anything high and all mighty. Comments and criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy the first chapter**.**Might be best if i gave you a mini insight on what this story is about... well sorry guys, i don't know, we'll both be surprised with the outcome. One thing i have made my mind up on - Jude is 17, turning 18 soon, none of the season 1, 2 and 3's plot happened. Although Patsy did die.**

**Chapter 1 - What's a matter with her?**

The cold winter air hit Jude in the face as she stormed out of the door that led to the alley at the back of G major. She covered her face with her hands and let out a scream.

'I could kill that guy' She thought, resting her back against the wall and closing her eyes.

The door swung open next to her. Jude kept her eyes closed, hoping that if her eyes stayed closed, he wouldn't actually be there.

"Jude! Don't just storm out of the recording studio when we're trying to work on a song, what's a matter with you?!" Tommy all but shouted at the girl.

"What's a matter with me!" Jude flung open her eyes and swung around to look at tommy. More anger rose up inside of her." Tommy how could you even ask that question!" She screamed back, pushing past him and rushing back inside where she was greeted by warmth. She stomped off back to the studio.

Tommy sighed before following her, knowing that he had to deal with her, he walked into the studio and looked over at a sulking Jude sat on the couch. He walked over to her and slouched down on the couch next to her, resting his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

"I can't make songs anymore Tommy, the words just don't come to me like they use to."

Tommy opened his eyes and turned to look at Jude, he felt the pain and sadness in her voice.

Jude hadn't written another song since Patsy's death.

Tommy sat forward and picked up the notepad and pen that lay on the table before him.

"Never say can't, we can do this Jude. Now just close your eyes and let the music come to you, i will write down any ideas and we can go from there."

Jude gave Tommy a small smile before doing as he said and closing her eyes.

3 Hours passed and finally lyrics started to appear on the paper.

Jude picked up the guitar next to her and started to play the music.

Another 2 hours passed and Jude was happy with the finished result.

"See girl, the words are coming to you better then ever, i can tell this is the beginning of a great 3rd album" He flashed her one of his dazzling smiles.

Judes heart did a summersault, it always did when ever he looked at her like that.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"I'm touched" Tommy brought his hands to his chest "ow" He rubbed his arm where Jude had just punched him. "Come on, lets get you into that recording booth and get this amazing song done." He stood up and grabbed Judes outstretched hand, pulling her up to fast she stumbled into him.

"I hope I'm not disrupting anything"

Jude and Tommy both turned towards the door, where Jamie stood. They pulled away from each other.

"Err, hey Jamie, how are you doing?" Jude asked uncomfortably. She was still unsure as to wether Jamie hated her or not, having blamed Patsy's death on her.

"Better thanks, look... can i have a private word?" Jamie looked at Tommy.

"I'm gone" Tommy left the room, leaving the two alone to talk.

"Look Jude I'm so so sorry, i know what i said to you was horrible, and i was in so much pain and i needed to lash out, and you were there and... I'm sorry ok, I'm an ass" Jamie walked forward to Jude.

"No it's ok, it's understandable, but it does feel a lot better having that bit of reassurance that you don't hate me, or blame me." Jude walked into Jamies outstretched arms.

They hugged un till Tommy came back with a cup of coffee.

"Now if you don't mind, me and Jude have some work to be getting on with"

"Oh yeah, sorry. See you later Jude." Jamie gave her a squeeze before letting her go and leaving the studio.

Jude grabbed her guitar and walked into the studio, head held high.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. lame first capter hey... sorry i have no idea where im going with this guys, it might turn out to be totally crap. ****Thanks for the reviews, gives me strength to carry on "D .****Im finding it hard to have long chapters.. so they may vary in lengh.**

**I do not own Instant Star or any of the characters in it. However if i make up any of my own characters... then of course, i will own them. Haha.**

**Chapter 2 - Should we be smiling about this?**

Jude awoke the next morning, to her mum and dad having an argument, this was very normal in the Harrison house hold. Jude use to flinch at the sound of there raised voices, but now she knew what to expect.

"I can't do this anymore, I want a divorce" He dad shouted as the front door slammed shut. That was also a normal day to day thing in the Harrison house hold. Her dad, Stuart would storm out after his argument with Vicki, Judes mum. Although Jude had never heard him shout that before.

There was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Yeah" Jude mumbled still not fully awake.

Sadie opened the door and walked in, she came and sat down next to Jude on the bed. He blonde hair shouted "Bed hair!" and her pijamas screamed "Girly girl"

Jude herself could get away with bed hair, and she normaly just threw on shorts and a baggy black shirt that read "Rock Star"

"I don't kow how much more of this i can take" Sadie leaned back and rested her head against the head bored.

"I don't think we have to take anymore of it, after what i just heard." Jude sighed, maybe it was for the best.

There parents quarells had being happening for a few months now, getting louder and bigger everytime. They hadn't slept in the same bed for about a month, Jude and Sadie knew this was going to end bad. There was another knock at the door and in walked their mum.

"Girls... there's something i have to tell you" She looked rather relieved but so very tired. "Your father and me are divorcing, it hasn't been working for a while now, sorry, i hope you understand" She didn't wait for a responce, and just walked out of the room.

Sadie and Jude looked at eachother.

"I'm actually glad" Sadie said, sounding also releived.

"Same, it's for the best" Jude agreed, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. When she came back to her bedroom, Sadie was still sat on the bed.

"Mum just came back in... there selling the house, she said they both want a clean start, and both stated that they didnt want the house"

Jude stood shocked. She could hear voices downstairs again.

"Maybe it isn't for the best afterall, what are we going to do?"

"Mum said we have to find our own place, she's putting the house on the market straight away"

Jude slumped back down onto the bed.

"Hey we should totally get our own flat, no more argumentive parents, this is going to be awesome" A smile spread across Jude's face, realisation of living without parents sunk in.

"You have a great way of making things positive Jude, i think that's a great idea, we could split the cost" Sadie turned to look at Jude, a huge smile played on her lips.

"Looks like weve got some flat hunting to do, gosh this is going to be so much fun."

The girls left the house that morning excited about the mornings events, they never thought hearing that their parents were going to divorce and that they had to move, would be so exciting, they both felt relieved, ready to get away from it all. Afterall Jude would soon be 18, and be able to live without her parents support.

Jude hopped into her car. Turned on the stereo and sang outloud to the blasting music, pulling away from her house. It was a normal morning ritual for her. One she couldn't live without. But one that would change soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankies for reading and i hope you enjoy this next chapter ^_^**

**Chapter 3 - Cold showers**

Jude laughed as Tommy playfully started to kiss her neck, they made there way over to his bed.

Jude layed down on the silk sheets and bit her bottom lip as Tommy took off his shirt, never taking his eyes off of hers. He got onto the bed and started to kiss Jude again, with a little bit more force. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"I love you Jude"

Jude opened her mouth, she made a bleeping sound.

Tommy sat back.

"What?"

She opened her mouth again, once again the only noise that escaped was a beeping sound.

A hand came out from under the bed covers and landed on top of the beeping alarm clock, in an attempt to silence the thing that had awoke him from his dream.

Tommy sighed to himself 'looks like i'll be having a cold shower this morning' he thought, rising up from the bed. He headed for the bathroom and turned on the shower, then headed back into the bedroom. He got out some clothes ready and then made his way back into the bathroom. He got into the shower and readied himself for the cold blast of water. He took a deep breath and walked under the spraying water.

"Ahhh, that's colder then intended"

After he was showered and had tweaked around with his hair, singing to himself thinking 'today's going to be a good day', he dressed and headed for the kitchen, only to see the time.

"Shit" he said out loud, grabbing his jacket and car keys.

He moaned as he walked out of his house and towards his car. The car he loved and wouldn't let anyone else drive... except for Jude that time. He wiped off a bit a mud off of the bottom side of the door and gave it a once over. He got into the car and thought to himself for a minute.

'Starbucks, be late, be fired...be on time and have no coffee in my system' he weighed out the results and decided to head staright to G major. He was already on Darius' bad side, no need to tip the scales even more. He turned on his engine and slid on his sun glasses and turned on the stereo before pulling out of his drive.

He walked into G major, which already held the buzz of excitement in the air. He checked the clock noticing he was just on time, he let out a sigh of releif, and smiled at Darius who was looking at him from the doorway of his room. He was never late, infact he liked to come in early, he was just too distracted this morning. He headed for the kitchen area, grabbed a mug and frowned.

"Were out of coffee" Sadie said sipping on what was the last of the coffee. She gave him a smile before heading towards her desk.

"Good start to the day" Tommy put back his empty mug and headed for studio A. 'Boy am i going to be one grumpy person today' he thought slumping down into his chair and closing his eyes. He had intended on having a quick hot shower, having time to have coffee and getting here earlier, ready for the long day that would be awaiting him.

"Looks like someone's in need of something hot and extrememly delicous"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh i wrote out my 4th chapter at placement and lost it... so that's why its taken me a while to upload. *searches through bedroom*I'd be surprised if i actually have time to type this up, seeing as i have dancing in a few hours *continues to search room* AHHA (ten minutes later) Found it. Right, sorry for boring you with details that you didn't need to know, so let's get this show on the road.**

**Song is 'Worth waiting for' Sung by Alexz Johnson and also by Tyler Kyte.**

**Chapter 4 - It needs something**

"Just what i need" Tommy said spinning round to face the doorway, he opened his eyes, a smile spread across his face.

Jude walked towards him and placed a cup labled starbucks into his hand. She then wrapped her now free hand, around her own cup.

"You seemed a little to happy then" She commented on his previous look.

"Well seeing my fave girl, with my fave coffee, a happy smile is needed" He gave her another grin. "What would i do without you" He took a sip of the hot delicous liquid.

"Obviously have no coffee to get you through the day, or your favourite girl to thank for it". Jude replied knowing his retorical question clearly needed no answer. She sat down in her chair next to Tommy's and took another sip of her coffee, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Tommy watched closely, not wanting to tear his eyes away from this beautiful girl sat before him.

"Come on girl, let's get to work" he broke the silence and patted her leg.

Jude opened her eyes and glared at the man who had just disturbed her peice. She groaned and sat forward, before taking another sip of her coffee.

"So are we starting from scratch today or do you have something wonderfull, ready for me" Tommy asked, wondering what was in store today. He was still watching her closely, taking in her movement as she finished off her coffee. Over the past two years she had gone from high school girl to a beutiful young women, and it was getting harder for him to tear his eyes away. His stare was broken as Jude arose from her seat and walked over to the leather couch, where her guitar and bag lay. She took her music journal from her bag and re-took her position on her chair.

"I have something wonderfull for you." Jude replied handing over her journal to Tommy. He raised his eyebrows at her comment and bit back a reply that he knew would get him into trouble.

"I started working on it last night, it still needs some work, but i have the basic idea."

Tommy put his mind to the words in front of him, he read over them "Let's hear it then"

Jude went back to the couch to fetch her guitar, she sat back down before she started to strum.

Her voice filled the air.

_If every day was glowing like a prefect day in summer  
You'd never know rain  
If it was always the same  
We need a bitter taste of fallin' hard and feelin bad  
To know when it's right  
To walk in the light_

_Sometimes you pull me back  
Back from the edge  
And I, I rescue you  
Back from the dead  
We got lost along the way but we got here in the end  
And I know  
It was worth waiting for  
It was worth waiting for_

_Even with my friends I felt like I was just pretending  
To know what I want  
To turn it into a song_

_Somehow we're still standing after all the shattered plans  
Have faded away  
Now there's only today_

_Sometimes you pull me back  
Back from the edge  
And I, I rescue you  
Back from the dead  
We got lost along the way but we got here in the end  
And I know  
It was worth waiting for  
It was worth waiting for_

_Everything's just another  
Stutter step along the way  
And every time I take it too far  
You bring me back again_

_Sometimes you pull me back  
Back from the edge  
And I, I rescue you  
Back from the dead  
We got lost along the way but we got here in the end  
And I know  
It was worth waiting for_

_How you were worth waiting for  
Yeah you were worth waiting for  
How you were worth waiting for_

She finished the last note and sighed.

"Theres something missing"

Tommy leaned forward onto his elbows and looked back down into the journal and read over the lyrics once more.

"I think it's good soft, but i think it will sound even better with some help from speiderman mind explosion"

"Ahh, good thinking batman" Jude flashed him a smile and left the studio.

Tommy sat there staring after her _'where is she going?_' He looked back at the lyrics on the page and sang them in his head _' I wonder what made her write this song?'_ He looked back up as Jude re-entered the studio,with Speid, Kyle and Wally following her lead. Jude turned to face them.

"Well guys, how fo you feel about making a number one hit?"

The three guys smiled, loving the fact that they would be working with Jude once again. Afterall she was one of them.

"Let's see the lyrics, lord squinty frown" Speid walked over to Tommy, taking the journal from his hands.

Tommy scowled at Speid as Jude showed him the bits he would be singing with her.

"This is going to be along day" Tommy silently said to himself, turning to the sound board. He couldn't help but smile though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter... i'm posting it early (normally post on sundays) because you all gave lovely reviews. Thankyou. I know this fic is starting up a bit slow... but i don't want to rush into it. Have fun reading and please review (Also may be a while till i next uplaod as hucked on 'invisible monsters' which is an awesome book).**

**Chapter 5 - The thought is scary**

Jude slumped down into her chair. The song was finally done. After hours of joking around with Speid, Kyle, Wally and Tommy, they had actually got some work done.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

"Ready!" Speid, Wally and Kyle said together, placing themselves onto the leather sofa.

Tommy hit play on the soundboard, and let the music drill out the silence.

"Dude, this rocks!" Speid said over the music.

"Couldn't have done it without you guys" Jude replied, tapping her hand on her leg to the beat of the music, taking in the sound that they had just created. She listened to the lyrics and smiled, knowing that she had acheived the right sound to go with the lyrics, Tommy was right, it did sound better with Speiderman mind explosion there to help.

"Jude can i have a word with you?"

Jude looked up to see Sadie stood in the doorway.

"Er, yeah sure" She got up and walked over to her sister, following her out of the studio.

"Your new song is really good"

"Thanks Sades, now what's up?" Jude knew this was bad, a compliment coming fron her sister only ever involved something.

"I have some news"

Jude sighed, hearing the excitement in Sadie's voice.

"Well you know we said we would buy a flat together.. well, kwest just asked me to move in with him!" Her eyes gleamed. Sadie and kwest had been dating for quite a while now, and were defintly serious about their relationship.

"That's great, what did you say?" Jude asked, not really thinking it was great at all.

"Well i wanted to talk to you first, what do you think" Sadie eyes were now pleading.

"Well, i say go for it... maybe living with my sister isn't such a good idea anyway."

Sadie squeeled with delightment "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Jude plastered on a fake smile and started walking backwards "Well i best get back into the studio or Tommy will moan." She turned around and quickly joined Tommy back in the studio, making sure Speid, Kyle and Wally were no longer there... which they wern't.

"What are we... what's up?" Tommy asked noticing the complete change in Jude's mood.

Jude sighed, sat down and put her head in her hands. "Nothing".

Tommy pulled her chair towards him, so her knees were between his. He took her hands so he could look her in the eyes. "Jude i know you, what's a matter? What did Sadie say?" He tensed inside, upset by the fact that Jude was now upset about something.

Jude relaxed abit, and started explaining that her and Sadie had been kicked out of there house due to their parents divorce, and that her and Sadie had planned on getting a flat together, and that Sadie had just dropped a bombshell on her. "It's not like i don't have the money, but it's just a scary thought" She finished.

"Don't worry Jude, i will help with the flat hunting and whenever you need me i'm a phonecall away. And i mean it Jude, any time of the day or night, im all yours".

Jude smiled "Thanks Tommy, do you realize what youv'e just gotten yourself in to? Your all mine now" She rested her forehead against Tommy's. They sat in silence for a minute.

_' I could just lean in a bit more and kiss her right now' _Tommy leaned in the slightest bit but pulled back pushing all thoughts out of his head. "Right, well, let's get this song to Darius" He said picking up a cd.

"Yeah good idea"

Jude loved moments like that with Tommy. These moments were becoming more frequent now and Jude couldn't seem to control herself, one day she knew she would take it too far and Tommy would shout at her for making everything awkward and ruining their friendship. She hated that fact that she loved him and couldn't tell him. She swore to herself; when they first started working together, that she wouldn't fall for him, but she fell, she fell hard. Every smile he shared only with her, took her breath away. When they laughed together, her stomach did saumersaults, and when he touched her, she swore she could feel electricity between them...

"Earth to Jude, are you coming?" Tommy pulled Jude out of her thoughts, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, sorry, i'm coming" She grabbed his hand and was pulled up to her feet.

"Well girl, let's see what Darius thinks" Tommy didn't let go of her hand as they made there way out of the studio and over to Darius' Office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, thankyou for all the reviews. Anywho, here's the next chapter.**

**Hopefully there will be less mistakes in this one. ^_^**

**Chapter 6 - Just what i need**

Darius held the remote in his hand, letting the music give him a decision as to wether it was good or not. The song finally finished and Darius sat there with no expression on his face.

Jude sat, nerves washing over her. _'come on, what do you think?'_ She thought, wanting to know if the morning spent working hard, well, mainly working hard, had payed off.

Tommy joined Jude in being nervous. It was hard to crack Darius' exterier, Tommy knew that his was just as bad, he was hiding his feelings from Jude afterall, and he thought he was doing it pretty well.

Darius put the remote onto his desk and put his hands together, starring at Jude and Tommy, still expressionless. "Well, i think this will go straight to number one. We will also put it onto the album, making it the first track, and Jude you will play it last on your tour." He finished, now showing a smile on his face, letting Jude and Tommy know he was impressed.

Jude sat forward, letting the last part Darius had said, play over in her head. "What? Tour?"

Tommy tuned in even more _'There's a tour?'_

"Just after you have turned eighteen, we are sending you on tour. You will start of with songs from your last album, then go into songs from your new album, i also want you to write an extra bonus song to play. And then you will finish with this song, unless you make a better one. Speiderman mind explosion will be joining you on the tour, seeing as their pratically your own band, they will start off the tour, to advertise their own upcoming album." Darius finished, looking at the confusion on Jude's face.

"What? Woa, Darius, that's alot to take in. You could have spoken to me about it first, we havn't even finished the album yet, weve only just started it, and have you spoken to Speid, Kyle and Wally?" Jude leaned forward.

Tommy sat there silent. _'It's always hard to be away from Jude while she's on tour.'_

"I'm speaking to them in a minute, now i will tell you the tour dates later on this week. Now i suggest you get back into the studio and make me another number one." Darius now looked serious.

Jude stood up, wanting to say something but was silenced by Tommy leading her out of the office.

They headed back off to the studio where they took their seats.

"This is just all too much, first being kicked out of my house, then finidng out Sade's is now not going to be living with me, and now i'm going on tour just after i've turned eighteen, and i have to have loads of more songs done before hand, and a bonus track." Jude stood up and paced to studio sighing loudly.

"Jude, Jude, Jude!" Tommy stood up and stopped her, putting his hands on either side of her. "Look i know it's lot to take in, but it's you, you can do this. We both know what Darius is like. Were just going to have to work hard, but we can do it. So calm down."

Jude relaxed, comforted by Tommy's words. "Sorry, it's just alot to take in." She put on a weak smile and walked into Tommy's open arms, embracing his hug she wrapped her arms around in.

Tommy rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes, savouring the moment before it would be gone. They pulled away from each other.

"Right then, let's start this next song." Tommy picked up Jude's guitar and handed it to her. She took it from him then turned around at the sound of Speids voice.

"Jude it's going to be just like old days, you and us on tour, rocking out, giving the fans what they need. Don't worry about it." Speid joined them in the studio, joined by Kyle and Wally.

"Thanks guys, your right, it's going to be fun. I think it's what i need aswell, iv'e lost myself these past few months. A tour is exactly what i need right now." Jude replaced her weak smile with a bigger, happier smile.

"That's it dude, and hey guys" Speid turned to the other two guys " This is our chance to show everyone what were made of " Speid high fived Kyle and Wally.

"Right then, let's get to work" Jude took her journal and sat down onto the leather sofa. Trying to get a train of thought that would soon make her next song.

"Hey you need help?" Wally sat down next to her.

"Yeah, sure. I think another song with you guys is just what our fans want." Jude put her arm around Wally and gave him a hug.

"Right then guys. Do you have anything in mind?"

A few hours past and they all relaxed onto the sofa.

"That song is really good, but we won't record it tonight, we'll have an early start tomorrow." Tommy sat on the table infront of Jude, Speid, Kyle and Wally.

"Hmmmm." Jude had her eyes closed, knackered from the days events.

"Yeah sure, im toast anyway." Kyle got up, pulling Wally and Speid to their feet. "See you guys tomorrow". They walked out fo the studio.

"Common girl. Let's get you home."

Jude opened her eyes and picked up her stuff. Tommy took her guitar from her and they walked out of the studio and outside to where her car was parked.

"See you tomorrow, sweet dreams girl." Tommy leaned on the open car door.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Jude gave him a quick hug before retreating into her car. Tommy closed the door and watched as she pulled away. He stayed stood there untill Kwest joined him at his side.

"Man, you got it bad." He chuckled to himself and walked away, to his own car.

_' I know man... I know.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ooooo, I'm on a role. Thought's just keep coming to me i have to write them down... which produces the next chapter for you. I figured i would spoil you with a few chapters this week. Seeing as by the end of the week i may not have time to update. Going to see Stereophonics live... ahhhhhh!!! Can't wait. Ha ha. Well here's the next chapter. Sit back, Relax and enjoy.**

**Sorry for updating this twice.. did i the first time and then did live preview only to realise thesong was not all in italic, so once again sorry. But now it's sorted, because afterall, you deserve the best.**

**Lyrics 'Something to talk about' by Bonnie Raitt (Just imagine Jude singing it, and with speiderman mind explosion, lol)**

**Chapter 7 - Are they seeing what we don't?**

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people,  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it.  
They think we're lovers kept under cover,  
I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we...  
Laugh just a little too loud,  
Stand just a little too close,  
We stare just a little too long.  
Maybe they're seein',  
somethin' we don't darlin'._

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
How about love?_

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You act so nervous, could you be fallin' for me?  
It took the rumor to make me wonder,  
Now I'm convinced that I'm goin' under.  
Thinkin' 'bout you every day,  
Dreamin' 'bout you every night.  
I'm hopin' that you feel the same way,  
Now that we know it, let's  
really show it darlin'._

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
A little mystery to figure out  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about  
How about love?_

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about babe,  
A little mystery to figure out.  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about,  
How about love? Ooh...  
Listen to 'em baby  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
A little mystery won't hurt 'em  
(Somethin' to talk about)  
Let's give 'em somethin' to talk  
How about our love, love, love, love  
Whoowhoo mmmm hey oohh whoowhoo  
About love, love, love, love  
How about they talk about it? uh huh  
Talk about love........_

Speid finished off with the guitar and gave a thumbs up to Jude. Jude swung an arm over his shoulders and gave him a squeeze, happy that they had all gotten in early this morning to get the song finished.

"You rock" She said, then turned to Wally and Kyle "You all rock."

"So do you girl" Tommy's voice came over from the other side of the glass. He smiled at Jude.

Jude removed her arm from around Speid, and left them to mess around while she joined Tommy in the other room.

"Can i ask what the lyrics are about?" Tommy said poking her in the rib.

"If i told you, I'd have to kill you." Jude poked him back, Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, then began tickling her.

Speid left the recording booth to find a Tommy sat on top of a Jude on the floor, tickling her. He coughed letting his presence be known.

Tommy looked up, his hand on Jude's hips. "Yeah" He asked, annoyed that he had disturbed their play.

Speid put his hands up "Nothing, just thought I'd stop you before Darius saw" He put his hands into his jean pockets and left the room.

Tommy looked down at Jude and smiled "Darius this, Darius that" He gave her a smile before tickling her again.

"Tommy... STOP!" Jude said through laughter.

"Tommy!"

Tommy looked up at the sound of Darius' voice. He stood in the doorway, staring down at hime and Jude on the floor.

"My office now!" Darius all but shouted, leaving the two of them alone.

Tommy looked back down at Jude, sighed and stood up. Helping Jude up from the floor.

"Victory for Jude" Jude said punching the air. Tommy gave her one last poke.

"We shall see about that later." Tommy said backing away from Jude.

"Promises promises Quincy." Jude bit down onto her bottom lip. Her stomach began to settle, recovering from all the laughing. She sighed knowing that if they hadn't been stopped she may have took it that one bit further, only to ruin everything.

"Sit" Darius pointed at a free chair as Tommy entered the studio, hands in his pockets. "Shouldn't you be working, instead of fooling around!"

Tommy knew this was no question, it was simple really, where Darius was concerned, shut up, listen and do as he said. But he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "We weren't fooling around, just having a little breather as we finished the song." He ran a hand through his hair.

"From where i was stood it was fooling around. Tommy she's seventeen and your artist."

Tommy's heart sank. He knew Darius would bring this up sooner or later. "She's nearly 18 D" He pointed out, already knowing that doing so didn't help the conversation.

"I don't care if she's nearly 30. I'm not allowing it. Now back to the studio, you have some work to do"

Tommy stood, glared at Darius for a second then turned on his heel and left Darius alone in his office.

_' I can't stop them being together for ever' _Darius throught. Knowing what everyone else could see, what the magazines wrote about. A smiled played on his lips, having just thought of something.

"Did Tommy get told off" Jude said in a childish tone as Tommy eneterd the studio, she stuck out her bottom lip as she saw the anger in Tommy eyes.

Tommy looked at her and his mood uplifted. _'God i love that girl'_

"Common, let's get out of here" He grabbed her hand and lead the way out of the studio and out of G Major.

"Where we going" Jude said catching up with him as they walked along the street. It was cold out. The fros had come early this year. Jude thought back to a few months ago, she was still in school then, but summer had passed and she had finished school, welcoming with open arms the life of being a rock star without the homework. She thought about the tour, hoping she'd be back for christmas, although she knew the hoping would fall short as the tour lined up would most probably be a long one that took her through to the new year.

"Anywhere. Just need to get away from that place." Tommy let go of her hand, knowing that the media would have a feast if they saw them holding hands.

Jude had a sudden urge of loneliness as Tommy's hand fell from hers. She pushed the feeling away " I have the perfect place."

Half an hour later they were stood ontop of a building, looking out over the other buildings.

"I use to come here alot when i was younger, it's where i wrote most of my songs. I haven't been here in a while though. D has me working so hard i don't have the time." Jude leaned on the brick wall that surrounded them. Tommy stood next to her, taking in what she saw. He could see why she loved it so much here. It was pretty quite and the view was fantastic. The perfect place to think or clear your head.

"Tommy" Jude asked.

"Yeah" He turned so he was facing her.

"Do people see what we don't" She was looking at the floor. Tommy brought his hand to her face and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I guess so. But we see so much more, things they will never see, thing's that only we can share." He put his arms around her and closed his eyes as he stood there with her in his arms.

"I need to tell you something" Jude said _'Teal him! Tell him!' _Her heart cried out.

"Hmmm?" Tommy said not letting go of her.

"I...I..."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Might be a while untill i next update due to shows and more shows. So this chapter should keep you going untill then. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mwhahaha. Evil arn't I! Sorry that it's been a while since i last updated, but i did warn you. Thanks for the reviews. Well here it is. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8 – You don't care**

Jude sighed, her head getting the best of her heart."Quincy, if you hug me any tighter I won't be able to breath"

"Oh sorry" Tommy's eyes opened and he released his hold on Jude. He could have stayed like this for ever. But his phone and Jude had a different idea. He sighed. Pulling away from Jude he pulled the phone from his pocket and answered.

"Hello" He gave Jude an apologetic look and turned, walking away from her.

Jude leaned back against the wall, cursing herself for nearly making a huge mistake in telling Tommy what she had always wanted to say _'Why can't I just tell him? Why does it have to be this hard? Why did I fall for him?' _She asked herself, bringing her hand to her head she ruffled her hair and looked up to see Tommy walking back towards her.

"Sorry Jude. A miffed off D wants us back in the studio." He held out his hand and smiled as Jude took it.

"Well maybe some other time we can come back up here and work on a song?"

"Sounds like a plan" Tommy gave Jude's hand a squeeze.

-------------------------------------------------------

"We have a busy schedule here and you to are prancing about, leaving the studio." D folded his arms over his chest, leaning on his desk in font of Jude and Tommy.

"We just needed a break" Jude rested her head on her hand, '_I need a break!_'

"Well you can rest when this album is done" D turned away from then letting them know he wanted them to leave. Tommy stood up and walked out of the office but Jude stayed.

"I'm working my ass off, it's been a tough year and it's like you don't care!" Jude leaned forward resting her elbows onto her knees.

"Jude, a lot has happened this year, and yes not all of it's been good, but that's no means for my best artist to start slacking."

"Slacking, I've done none of the sort; I've been working my hardest, juggling the death of a friend, and being kicked out of my home. It's a lot for a 17 to take. I'm nearly 18 and I have the media on my case all the time. I just think a little break would be helpful, in which time I could produce better music." Jude stood up, raised her eyebrows and turned to leave.

"Jude…"

Jude stopped and turned around to face Darius.

"Take it easy for a while, but I'm still expecting songs to be produced. Now, back into the studio".

Jude turned again and left Darius alone. She headed for the kitchen to join Tommy. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"Common Quincy let's get this album finished so we can have some fun before I leave."

"I like the sound of that girl." Tommy raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his own coffee.

"Perv" Jude hit him on the arm and left him, heading for the studio.

"What did I say wrong this time?" Tommy laughed and started after her.

By the time Tommy had entered the studio, Jude was sat on the floor, legs grossed, guitar in front of her and notepad and pen in her hands.

"You're on a role girl" He joined her on the floor.

"I have to be; else Darius isn't going to be a happy man. Anyway I had some inspiration from earlier, so shush."

"Ok girl, you work you're magic and I will put together the song we made earlier." He stood up and sat down on his chair at the sound board, playing the song from earlier, and editing it together.

Jude tuck her phone from her pocket, the ringing having disrupted her train of thought, she sighed and was about to press busy when she noticed the caller.

"Mason… Hey" Jude smiled knowing Mason was due home any day now from his tour. He was last years instant star winner and at first, Jude was a bit wary, but then instantly became friends with him. They got on like two peas in a pod, especially after Jamie had spent more time with Patsy and Kat had moved and was out of the picture.

"Hey Jude, How are you?"

"I'm really good, although I'm being worked to the core by Darius. I have to have an album produced by my birthday and then I'm going on tour. It's a little hectic. How's you, how's the tour going?

"Gosh, well if there's anyone who can do it, it's you Jude. I'm not too bad, well I'm great actually, and the tour is going fantastic. I should be home in time for the instant star finale. But I was wondering if you were coming down for my last show, we could party afterwards, catch up then ride home together, that's if Darius will let you, seeing as he's working you to the core."

"Thanks Mason. You best be back for the instant star show, need you with me through that. And I'd love to. I will clear it through with Darius and then come spend the weekend with you. Well I shall ring you back when I have an answer from Darius. Have fun."

"Sounds great, let me know."

With that Jude hung up. Mason was always one for phone conversations. She stood up and headed for Darius' office.

She exited five minutes later, smiling. Darius had allowed her to go, and he wanted her and Mason to do a duet for her album.

"Where did you go?" Tommy looked up from the sound board.

"I had to speak to Darius. He also said we can call it a day. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok, good, just finished this song, I shall give it to Darius on my way out, see you tomorrow girl."

He returned Jude's smile as she left the studio.

"Mason, Yeah, I will be seeing you for your last show then. But Darius wants us to do a Duet for my upcoming album. Yeah, that's great, glad you don't mind. Right I shall see you on Friday then. Bye" Jude ended the phone call and got into her car. She pulled away from G major and headed home.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tommy opened his front door and entered his house, chucking the keys onto the hallway table he kicked of his shoes and walked into the living room.

"Well if it isn't little Tommy Q"

**

* * *

**

**I'm not very happy with this chapter… I think it's a tadge bit boring, let me know. But it does leave room for improvement and for Jommyness seeing as I didn't put any of it into this chapter. Sorry guys, next chapter will make it up to you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ack! So sorry it's been ages since I have updated, but finally here is the next chapter. Lyrics are from **

**'Almost lover' – A fine frenzy. **

'**42 Hours' - Alexz Johnson**

**Enjoy comment ad rate and so sorry for the lameness of this chapter, next time I promise you something better**

Chapter 9 – Keep an eye out

Tommy turned around startled; his eyes darted towards a man sat on a chair in the corner of the room.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled.

"Wasn't exactly the greeting I was looking for" The man smiled slyly and rouse from the chair, he was younger then Tommy, tall and had blonde neat hair; that feel just pass his ears, he dressed in black jeans followed by a black top.

"What are you doing here?!"Tommy repeated, clenching his fists ready to swing a punch.

"I think you know why I'm here" the man casually walked over to Tommy "I'll be seeing you" he smiled, turned on his heel and left.

Tommy relaxed and slumped down onto the couch. He took his phone out of his pocket and speed dialed Kwest.

"Hey man, what's up?" Kwest spoke on the other end.

"It's Nick, He's in town"

"What?!"

"Yeah exactly, look, just keep an eye out".

"Ok, thanks for the heads up, you don't really think he's come because of…"

"I think that's exactly why he came back. I got to go, ring me if anything happens"

"Ok man"

Tommy hung up and threw the phone onto the couch next to him "Great this is just what I need" he said out loud to himself, his words dripping with anger.

.........................................................................................................................

Jude sat, leg's crossed on the couch, a property leaflet in her lap ._'great, by the time I'm back from to__ur, I will be homeless'_

"Any look?" Sadie walked in and joined Jude on the couch.

"No, none of these are what I'm looking for. And I see mum has started packing" She looked around the room at a few scattered box's containing items that once accompanied the room. "Looks like I'll be homeless as soon as I'm eighteen"

"Didn't Tommy agree to help you look? And don't worry; she's only packing a few things because she has nothing better to do"

Jude sighed, she threw the leaflet onto the table and rested her head on the back of the couch. "I just can't believe this, mum and dad divorcing, selling the house and leaving us to deal with it"

"Hey I'm here to help you deal with it"

Jude and Sadie turned their heads to see their dad stood behind them.

"Dad" They both shouted, jumping up from their seats to hug their dad.

Jude loved her dad, sharing the love of music really brought them together.

"So how are my two favorite girls?"

"I'm guessing one of them is not me" Victoria walked into the living room with a raised eyebrow she stopped to put a box onto the floor then headed upstairs.

"Great" Sadie said, turning her attention back to her father.

"Oh, couldn't be better" Jude said.

"Well, maybe this will brighten your mood" Her father replied "I know your struggling to find a place right now, and I don't think you should find a place until after your tour, so I was thinking, why don't you come and live with me, and I won't take no for an answer"

Jude's face lit up "Really?"

"Really" he replied.

"Wow, dad you're the best" Jude gave him another hug.

"So?"

"Of course I will"

"That's really nice of you dad" Sadie gave him another hug.

"So, Sadie tell me about this Kwest guy"

Sadie's face lit up; happy the spotlight was now on her. Jude rolled her eyes and left the two of them alone, she went to her bedroom, picked up her guitar and music journal and began to play.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me_

_Images_

_And when you left, you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never, never forget _

_These images_

Jude closed her eyes and sighed. She closed her music journal and placed her guitar onto her bed and stood up and paced her room, she walked over to her mirror where a picture of her and Tommy from her last birthday was placed. She smiled and then walked back over to her bed, picked up her guitar again and sang.

_I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours) _

_I've forgotten what I'm worth (for 24 hours) _

_Said that you'd be here last night mmm._

_I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours) _

_Clean up this mess i've been put in (for 48 hours) _

_I'm guessing you can't always win _

_I'm guessing you can't always win _

_I can't have anything I want _

_They say I'm just too young_

_But it's not my fault _

_I'll find my own way home if I gotta _

_I'll make it all alone if I gotta _

_I'm not so trustful with my friends _

_I'm on the road alone again _

_I guess im tired of giving in ooooh_

_I'm sick of wishing you were near _

_You've gone your way, you've made it clear _

_Why do I feel you everywhere? _

_Why do I feel this everywhere?_

Jude stopped playing, memories playing in her head of how she won instant star, she hadn't played this song for a while and right now it pretty much summed everything up for her. She put her guitar down again and this time picked up her phone.

"Hey Mason"

"Hey Jude what's up?"

"Not a lot just needed a good chat with my favorite guy."

Mason laughed "Why do I get the feeling that you're going to ask for something?"

"Because I might just ask for something"

. ........................................................................................................................

**Tada, there's the next chapter for you. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's the next chapter… I got a bit of free time so I thought hey, why not type up the next chapter for you guys. Have fun. **

**Song – 'It could be you' – Alexz Johnson.**

**Chapter 10 – What kind of hanging out**

**........................................................................**

"Morning girl"

Jude entered the studio and sat on a chair next to Tommy, she pulled the hood down from over her head. "Hey"

"So got anything special for me today?"

"Erm… not really, I started one but then rang Mason last night and we went over plans for our song, so I didn't really have time to focus on writing one of my own. And the one I started well I don't want to finish it just yet, so looks like were starting from scratch"

"Sounds good to me, so do you have anything in mind, or would you like me to leave you to get on with it and come back to you?"

"Come back to me"

Jude and Tommy swapped a smiled then Tommy went back to the sound board, editing Speiderman mind explosions new song.

"Hey this sounds really good" Jude commented on the music.

"Yeah they recorded it yesterday with Kwest but since Kwest has gone away today with Sadie, he has left me to do the editing"

"Well, looks like we'll both be busy for a while then."

_………………….……………………………………………………….._

_I know what I feel and you feel it too (and you feel it too)_

_I dream of the first kiss and who make the first move (and who make the first move)_

_Who's gonna put their heart on the line (their heart on the line)_

_It could be me (It could be me)_

_It could be you (It could be you)_

_Tonight_

Jude slipped off her headphones and smiled at Tommy through the glass. She left the room and joined Tommy.

"So… what do you think?" She returned to her seat and was pulled closer by Tommy.

"Honestly, I think it's amazing. You're amazing" He leaned in and rested his head against hers.

"Aww, Tommy you will make me blush."

"That's the idea, your cute when you blush" Tommy pulled away slightly and looked into Jude's eyes.

"Cute? Ah now you've totally ruined my tough punk image." Jude pushed away from Tommy with a pout playing on her lips.

"I think that's highly difficult to do. Now get back over here"

Jude shuck her head and folded her arms across her chest.

"Right then, just means I'll have to come and get you myself" Tommy stood up and walked over to Jude, he put his hands on the arm chairs.

"What now Tommy, you going to show me your cute side?" Jude giggled but was stopped short as Tommy lifted her off the chair and over his shoulder. "Tommy put me down" she said through giggles.

"I'd rather show you my 'who's boss' side" Tommy walked around with a giggling Jude over his shoulder.

"Who's boss side, this is your who's boss side? Well Tommy… I'm disappointed."

Tommy frowned and lowered Jude onto the couch and began tickling her.

"Ahhh, ok ok, I give in"

"Say it then… who's boss?

Tommy released his grip on Jude and stood back.

"Obviously not you"

Tommy leant down for another strike but Jude dodged out of the way and ran to the other side of the room. He turned and glared at her, then burst into laughter which was then accompanied by Jude's. They both returned to their seats and sat In silence for a minute.

'_Gosh, that was close one. Common Tommy, stop it, control yourself' _Tommy mentally slapped himself.

"Hey, why don't you come over tonight, that's if you don't have plans, maybe we could hang out, watch a movie or something?" Jude interrupted Tommy's thinking, he lifted his head to look at her.

"Hang out? Like, what kind of hanging out?"

"We could watch a movie"

Tommy chuckled to himself "Yeah sure, haven't got anything better to do then sit at home with you and watch a movie" _'Actually I'd love nothing more then that'_

"It's decided then, come over after eight, I shall see you then"

"Ok, wait your not going to torture me with a chick flick are you?"

Jude stood up and walked over to Tommy, she sat down on his lap. "Wouldn't dream of it" She smiled then stood back up. "See you later Quincy"

Tommy smiled to himself "See you later girl" he said to a retreating Jude.

Jude walked out of G major and over to her car, she turned around having the feeling that eyes were on her, she looked around before ignoring the feeling and getting into her car and driving off.

Nick walked out of the shadows "So, Jude Harrison, this is going to be fun" He walked out of the parking lot and down the road, while whistling to himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok so I wanted to update straight away, and this was off the top of my head so sorry if its lame, but I figured I hadn't really given you enough Jommyness… so here it is lol. Enjoy.**

**I have a thing of ending on semi cliffhangers, then have no idea what to do in the next chapter, so next chapter might be a while as I have to think of something good. Lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter for you guys… I decided so far this fanfic is a tadge bit boring.. so I'm going to spice up things, please review as I would really love to know what you all think, and more reviews means updating sooner.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 11 – Tommy?

Jude just got into her house as the phone rang. She chucked her bag onto the couch and settled her guitar onto the floor next to the table that held the ringing phone. She answered and joined her bag on the couch.

"Hello" She said stifling a yawn.

"Hey, I'm glad you answered, your mum would have given me an ear full, thinking I was pestering her, so hows my favorite Jude?"

Jude listened to her dad and yawned again "Tired, how are you?"

"I can tell by the yawns, and I'm good, but enough about me, when are you moving in?"

Jude swung her feet up onto the couch and lied down.

"Well, I'm going away tomorrow to go see Mason for the last part of his tour, and on the Monday I have the instant star finale" Jude wanted to forget about it all, but how could she when the finalists pondered around G-major all day. "So I can move in next week, since mum is pretty much packed up and Sadie is moving out over the weekend"

"Don't worry about the finale, I will come along to support you, and good, next week will be a good time, hey it's a week before your birthday aswell."

"_Oh don't remind me"_ Jude sighed "Yeah and then it's off on tour, I haven't even finished me album yet"

"How is the album going?" Jude's dad sounded serious now, he always did when it came to Jude's music.

"It's going okay, was a struggle at first but got a few songs to finish, one which I'm doing with Mason as a duet"

"That's great news, it will sure help Mason's music career and at least you will have him on tour with you"

Jude smiled to herself, she hadn't thought about that "Yeah your right, well thanks for calling dad but I got to go."

"Okay sweetie, love you. Bye"

Jude said goodbye then hung up, she got up and yawned again, _"I'm so tired and I won't get a break until after the tour, and even then I'm straight back into the studio recording for my fourth album" _She stood up and headed upstairs to her bedroom where she packed a few things for the weekend "_Best do it now or I will never find the time"_ She headed back downstairs just as there was knock at the door, she looked at the clock " _dead on eight"_

She opened the door and stood aside to let Tommy in.

He smiled at her then looked around, raising an eyebrow "Are we home alone?"

Jude shut the door behind him "Yes, now if you don't mind I wasn't expecting you till after eight"

"Hey girl, it is after eight, one minute past to be exact" He gave her a smile and walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Make your self at home" Jude crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the door frame. Tommy looked over his shoulder.

"Well are you going to join me?"

Jude pushed herself off of the door frame and joined Tommy on the couch.

"So, what are we watching girl?"

"Erm, I don't know, what do you want to watch?"

"I knew this would be an issue so I brought a movie along with me" Tommy took the DVD from out of his jacket and handed it to Jude.

"Horror movie. You know I don't like scary movies." She took the DVD from him and examined it.

"Well I'm not watching a chick flick"

Jude sighed and stood up, walked over to the t.v and put the DVD on. She then turned quickly, sat back down in her space and pulled the pillow in front of her face.

Tommy chuckled to himself at Jude's actions.

* * *

Tommy watched as the final scene ended and the credits came on. "Hey, that wasn't so bad" He turned to face Jude and he sighed. Jude was now lying down, sleeping quietly. "Hey Jude, wake up, I best be off"

"Do I have to" Jude murmured.

"Okay girl, I will see myself out, see you tomorrow."

Jude opened her eyes and sat up "Mmmm, I will see you out" She yawned and rubbed her eyes, only to see that Tommy was closer then she thought, she gave him a sleepy smile. He returned the smile with his own that he only shared for her.

Tommy moved some hair from Jude's face and tucked it behind her ear, but he found his hand didn't move from her cheek, without thinking he leaned in and brought his lips to her.

Jude was taken aback, completely surprised by what Tommy was doing, but she relaxed as she realized what he was doing, and reacted to his kiss feeling a slight electricity grow between them.

Tommy rested his other hand on her waist as he deepened the kiss. Jude leaned back and felt the couch support her as Tommy was now on top of her. She slid her hand round the back of his neck and pulled him in to her so their bodies were closer. Tommy pulled away to breath and started to kiss her jaw line.

Jude moaned slightly. Tommy pulled away and looked down at her, he looked confused then reality sunk in, he stood up off the couch and walked away, he then walked back to Jude and ran a hand through his hair. Jude sat up on her elbows.

"Tommy"

Tommy looked her in the eyes "Shit!" He turned picked up his jacket and walked over to the front door. He paused before opening the door and storming out.

Jude listened to Tommy's car door open and close, and then the rev of the engine before speeding off. Jude slumped back down and brought her hand to her head _"What just happened, wait, what did just happen, Tommy kissed me!"_ A wide smile spread across her face, but it disappeared quickly _"great now he's going to be all weird at work"_ But the smile crept back onto her face. She brought her hand down to her lips where Tommy's were only moment ago. Her tummy did summersaults and she bit down on her lip _"How can I act normal round him again after that kiss, the kiss I have wanted for so long and now it's going to ruin everything"_

* * *

**I well struggled with the end of this chapter… and I know its lame as… 'cries' sorry guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Omgosh I know, last chapter was sooo lame its unbelievable, here's me trying to create some really good electricity between Jude and Tommy and I totally killed it :(****, I shall have to do better for you guys next time.**

Chapter 12 – I punched my mirror

Jude slowly walked in G-major the next morning, she patted her hip nervously, unsure that she was doing the right thing. She really didn't want to come in today, knowing Tommy would give her the Cold shoulder and act like a total jerk that he could be. She made sure she looked her best today, with tight jeans and a tight top that showed off her figure nicely, she also paid extra attention to her hair and make up, she didn't know why, all she knew was that she wanted to know why Tommy had kissed her last night and if it meant anything, and most of all, why did he freak out and leave?

She walked over to the mini kitchen where Kwest was, making his morning sandwich that made Jude's stomach turn. She helped her self to some coffee and turned to Kwest.

"Have you seen Tommy this morning?"

Kwest didn't look up from his sandwich "Yeah, he seems to be in a right…" Kwest finally looked up and stopped in his track as he eyed Jude up and down, he took a deep swallow "mood… so you best watch out." Kwest then smiled to himself now realizing something had hit off between Tommy and Jude, he was surprised he hadn't have guessed.

"Okay thanks" Jude raised her cup to him and then walked off to Studio A, she held her breath as she pushed open the door and stepped inside. She stopped and her eyes widened.

Tommy sat in his chair, but he wasn't alone. Some blonde bimbo straddled him, kissing his neck and giggling.

"Tommy?" Jude barely whispered and she dropped her mug.

Tommy turned his attention to the door, hearing his name, as the mug smashed on the floor and coffee went everywhere. His eyes widened as he saw Jude stood there, lifeless, with humiliation and anger in her eyes, which were now being accompanied by tears. Tommy looked back to the women straddling him, and grabbed her on each arm, pushing her off of him, he stood up quickly and made his way over to Jude, but he stopped as she raised a hand, which she then brought to her lips. Tommy felt a pang of pain go straight through his chest. He watched as Jude turned and ran out of the room and across the lobby exciting G-Major.

Kwest appeared in the doorway and looked at the smashed mug on the coffee soaked floor, he then looked to Tommy and the Women stood behind him who was adjusting her top. Kwest sighed and shook his head. "You've done it this time" He turned and also left the room, his head hung low in disappointment at his best friend.

Tommy was still stood there, he turned around and glared at the women, and she got the message and quickly scuttled off. Tommy kicked his chair and it spun of over the room. He slumped down onto the couch and put his head in his hand "Fuck!" He shouted out loud.

"Mason"

"Hey Jude, how are…. What up?" Mason replied hearing sobbing coming from the other end.

"What hotel you at, I will come to you now… I'm not working today" Jude wiped the tears that blurred her vision. She was now at home after speeding off from G- major. She ran upstairs and grabbed her bag she had packed the night before. She saw her reflection in her bedroom mirror and punched the glass causing a big crack to form, she instantly regretted what she had just done as pain took over her hand.

"What did you just do Jude?" Mason asked, having heard her punch the glass mirror and let out a small wail of pain. "Jude tell me what's going on"

"Look just tell me where you are, I'm coming now!" Jude gave one last look at the mirror before running downstairs; she grabbed some medical cloth and wrapped it round her bleeding hand. She then found a note pad and pen and scribbled down a message for her mum.

Two hours later and Jude was sat in Mason's hotel room.

Mason handed Jude a glass of water. He sat down next to her and winced as he saw her hand. "What did you do Jude?"

Jude looked at her hand and gave a small laugh though she found nothing funny "I punched my mirror" She placed the glass onto the table in front of her "Why does he have this power over me Mason."

Mason turned his body so she knew she had his full attention "Tommy?"

"Yeah fucking Tommy, it was going so well, and then I ruined everything." The tears welled up in her eyes again.

"What happened Jude?" Mason held her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"He came over last night, and just before he left, we kissed, and I mean we properly kissed. The best kiss I have ever had." She remembered back to the feeling she felt last night, but then the tears came on stronger "So were kissing, and then he freaks out and leaves, and at G-major today I walk in on him and some slut attending to his needs."

"That man whore, Jude look you don't need him. Look, forget about him; just think about all the fun we can have this weekend. Don't even think about him."

Jude turned to look at Mason and smiled, she wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah your right, you're absolutely right."

An hour later and Jude sat at the bar at the place where Mason was performing. It was his last night on his tour and he had asked Jude to perform with him. She had said no at first but reluctantly gave in. She watched as Mason opened with his first song. She leant across the bar and smiled. She was glad she was here; it is just what she needed. Jude felt eyes on her and looked to the right where a guy stood on the other side of the room. He smiled at her and raised his glass. Jude in turn couldn't help but smile back; she raised her glass back to him. She looked him up and down; he was very attractive looking, with blonde hair that fell just pass his ears, he was pretty tall and by what Jude could see,he had a very nice body. He made his way over to Jude and sat down on the stool next to her.

"Hey" He said smiling at her.

"Hey" Jude also responded with a smile.

"I'm Nick" He held out his hand.

"Jude" She took his hand expecting to shake it, but he gently pulled it up to his lips and he kissed the top of her hand.

"Jude, has anyone ever told you that your beautiful?" He said releasing her hand.

Jude blushed at the straightforward compliment. "Thanks."

"So what brings you to this bar tonight?" He leaned back against the bar and took a sip from his drink.

"I'm visiting my friend" Jude pointed to the stage.

"Ah, so I am right, you're the famous Jude Harrison?"

Jude let out a small laugh."Yup, that's me" She turned her attention to Mason calling her up onto the stage " And that's my queue, will you be here when I get back?"

"You bet."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter. I actually have the next few chapters written so I know what's going on with this fanfic now lol.**

* * *

Chapter 13 – I have that affect on people.

Jude finished singing with Mason and took her bow. She gave Mason a hug and smiled to the cheering fans before leaving Mason on stage to finish the night off.

She walked back over to the bar and re-joined Nick. He was clapping and welcomed her with a dazzling smile.

"Well Jude, what can I say, you're amazing in every single way"

"_I wish someone else thought that" _Jude shook her head and smiled at Nick "Thanks, your pretty amazing yourself" She laughed to herself at her cheesy comment but decided that flirting with some hot stranger was all she needed. Well, not complete stranger, she knew his name, didn't she?

"This is one of my favorite songs, want to dance" Jude asked standing up.

Nick put his drink down onto the bar and stood up "Yeah sure" He took her hand and followed her to the dance floor.

Jude put her arms round the back of his neck and pulled him close as he put his hands onto her waist. He leaned in and brought his lips to her's. Jude reacted instantly and pulled him closer. They pulled away from each other a few minutes later breathing hard. Jude looked up into his eyes and smiled then looked over his shoulder and saw Mason waving at her to leave. She pulled away slightly.

"I have to go"

"Really?" Nick loosened his grip on her.

"Yeah, I'm here with my friend so… "

"Well maybe I can give you my number and give you a call sometime?" Nick took a pen from his pocket and held it up.

"Yeah sure" Jude held out her hand and waited as he wrote his number down onto her skin.

"See you around?"

"Yeah… I'm sure you will do" Jude pulled his head down to her's and gave him a long kiss before pulling away. She gave him one last smile before walking away, leaving him stood on the dance floor, surrounded by dancing people that were only beginning to party the night away.

"Well girl, I think bringing you out tonight was a really good idea" Mason swung his arm over Jude as they left the club.

"Yeah, I think your right" Jude agreed, looking down at her hand.

For the rest of the weekend, Jude tried to forget about Tommy as mush as possible. And having Mason around made it easier. By the time they were on there way home Jude was knackered from shopping and partying. She had also met up with Nick for coffee one day, which led to Jude giving him her number as well. She smiled to herself as hey eyes drifted shut.

"Hey Jude" Mason gave Jude a shake "Were home."

Jude opened her eyes; at the over used phrase she normaly hated but let mason get away with, and yawned; she sat up and looked out of the window. "G- Major" She made a grumpling noise and sighed "Mason, do you think you could take me home?"

"Erm, yeah sure." Mason gave her a sympathetic look before giving new instructions to the driver.

Jude arrived home ten minutes later and throwed her stuff onto the floor. She slumped down into the arm chair, not wanting to sit on the sofa. Listening to the sound of an empty house. She ran a hand through her golden hair and pulled her phone from her back pocket and decided she had best turn it on. She had turned it off on the way to meet Mason after Tommy had phoned her a few times. As soon as the phone turned on a few messages buzzed through.

Jude took a deep breath before flipping open her phone. She let out a sigh of relief as she read a message from Sadie, her Dad, her Mum and Nick. Then she panicked as she saw one from Tommy.

She opened the message and read it slowly.

"_Jude, where are you? Look, we need to talk!"_

Jude snapped the phone shut. It started to ring and she was about to throw it across the room, but decided to look at the called ID.

"What Darius?" Jude said slightly annoyed answering the phone.

"Well hey to you to Jude, look I need you at G – Major now. You've had the weekend off but now its time to get back to work. We have a meeting about the finalist for tomorrow. My office pronto" With that he hung up before Jude could argue.

Twenty minutes later and Jude walked through the doors of G-major. She kept her head low. Mason noticed her and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here Jude?" He asked.

"I have a meeting with D about tomorrow, didn't even have a chance to argue against the guy. I best go… be here when I get back?"

"Will do Jude, good luck"

Jude gave a weak smile to Mason and headed over to D's office, she knocked then walked inside, joining some other people that were included in the meeting, one with Jude hoped wouldn't be there. She felt his eyes on her straight away. She took a seat furthest from him and sat down, not looking at him at all or even in his direction.

"How nice of you to join us Jude"

Half an hour later and Jude made sure she was the first to leave Darius' office. She briskly walked across the lobby over to where Mason was sat. She joined him on the couch as she heard someone call her name.

"Jude studio now"!

She gave an angry sigh before standing up from the couch and storming off back across the Lobby. She walked straight into someone and fell backwards. She looked up ready to yell at the person who had nocked her back.

"Sorry, I have that affect on people sometimes."

Jude took Nick's held out hand, and was pulled up.

"Nice to see you too" She gave him a smile before pulling his head down to hers for a kiss, hoping Tommy was looking.

Tommy looked up from the paperwork he had in his hand to see Jude sitting on the floor in front of a guy. He watched as the guy held out his hand to help her up, then his stomach tightened as he watched Jude pull the guys head down to hers to kiss him. Anger then rose up inside of him as he noticed who she was kissing.

He dropped the paperwork and stormed out of the studio and over to Jude and Nick, who he pulled away from Jude turning him around so, they were face to face.

His fist connected with Nicks face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Heres's the next chapter for you awesome people who are reading. Thankyou for the reviews and favourites and all that jazz. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14 – She's not your girl.

"What are you doing Tommy?!" Jude stepped in between the two guys, her blue eyes glaring with anger and confusion, she also felt a pain go through her heart from seeing Tommy, her mind going back to the last time she saw him. She faught away tears.

"What the hell Jude, I'm protecting you!" Tommy shouted, his eyes also glaring with anger.

"Protect me?" Jude shouted taking the step forward so they were close.

"Were going now!" Tommy grabbed Jude's arm, but she shook him off and felt Nick step to the side of her. His fist now balled.

"Tommy! My office now!"

"No, I'm not leaving Jude with this guy" Tommy shouted back to Darius with anger dripping from the word guy. Everyone in the lobby had stopped what they were doing and were watching with wide eyes.

"Now!" Darius shouted back.

Kwest walked over and grabbed Tommy by the arm and pulled him away from Jude and Nick, struggling at first but then felt Tommy ease up a bit as Tommy flung his arm away from him. Jude glared at Tommy until he was out of sight. She turned to Nick, who was rubbing the spot on his face where Tommy had unexpectedly punched him.

"Are you ok?" She asked sounding less concerned then she should be. Her mind was on why Tommy had punched Nick.

"Yeah. Wow, your producer has a bit of an angry side, are you sure you should be working with him?"

Jude pondered the thought "I'm wondering the same thing." She agreed that Tomy did have a bit of a temper but normally it was only raised if needed to.

"What the hell are you doing in my studio" Darius shouted at Tommy who slumped down in a chair next to Kwest.

"That guy is bad news D" Tommy all by spat out like the words were venom, he rose from his seat to leave but sat back down as Darius had instructed him to do so.

"Yeah D, he is bad news" Kwest backed up Tommy.

"Care to explain" Darius walked round his desk and sat in his chair.

Tommy looked at Kwest then back at Darius and sighed. "He's called Nick. When we were younger, before I got with Boyz Attack, me and Nick were best buds, we wanted to make a band and become famous, but he was pushed out of the spotlight and told he was no good and would pull me down. He stayed friends with me although envied me more when I joined Boyz Attack, anyway, he had a girlfriend who he'd been with for quite a while and he told me he loved her, yet she found her way into my bed." Tommy looked away shamed.

Darius raised his eyebrow expecting nothing less coming from Tommy. But waited for him to continue before saying anything.

"He wasn't very nice to me, even though we stayed friends, and I guess I saw sleeping with his girlfriend a way of getting back at him. I was young and I didn't care how much it would hurt him. After that he became this angry person, he even attacked Kwest one night when he tried to help him. Anyway, he left one night but before he went he told me he'd come back and make me pay and the ones I loved. And here he is, with his hands on my girl!" Tommy's anger rose again.

"Tommy, what you did was bad but maybe he has changed and just met Jude without realizing you were her producer. I suggest you talk to this Nick guy and settle your problems out of work." Darius stood up again and walked over to his door, he opened it and stopped Tommy before he left. "And this best NOT disrupt the finshing time of Jude's album. Look Tommy, she's not your girl. And I can tell something has gone off between you to, so fix it as you got some work to do."

Tommy followed Kwest out of the room, he looked around for Nick and Jude but saw neither of them.

* * *

Jude opened the door as the banging continued. She opened it and Tommy stormed in.

"Where is he?" He looked around, walking into the living room then the Kitchen, returning back to Jude. Jude slammed the door shut and crossed her arms furiously.

"You mean Nick, well not here as you can see. Tommy what are you doing here" Jude was loosing her temper, her control slipping out of the window .

"Jude what are you doing with him?"

"Tommy, get out!" Jude opened the door. But Tommy walked over and closed it.

"What, no, not until we speak. Jude, what's your problem" He regretted saying this as soon as the words slipped from his mouth.

"My problem! My problem is that first you kiss me, and then I walk in on you and some skank getting it on. And then you go and punch Nick in the face, and tell me your protecting me, your far from protecting me Tommy. You're breaking my heart" Jude started off yelling but her voice came down to a whisper as tears slid down her cheeks.

Tommy's anger disappeared as he saw the pain he was causing the girl he loved. "Jude" He brought his hand to her cheek, but she stepped back out of his reach. "Jude I'm sorry, I screwed up big time. That kiss was as much of a shock to me then to you, I didn't know what to do, I figured if I got with some girl I could take you off my mind, but when I saw you standing there watching, it broke my heart. And now your with the guy who would like nothing more then to kill me"

"Yeah you screwed up big time. Why did you kiss… what do you mean by kill you?" Jude rubbed the tears from her face, confusion hitting her.

Tommy lead her over to the couch and they sat down. Five minutes later Jude sat stunned as Tommy finished explaining what he had told to Darius earlier that day.

"You slept with his girl, who he loved. And now he wants revenge? And is only using me to get to you" Jude let her head fall down. "Tommy how could you do that to him? He loved her. And now my life is in danger because of some stupid stunt you pulled a few years back." Jude stood up and walked over to her front door, she opened it once again. "I want you to go now" Her head was still haning low. How could she look him in the eye, after all what was going on. Tommy stood up and walked over to her.

"Jude… I…"

Jude cut him short by holding up her hand. Tommy knew he could say no more to her tonight, he moved forward towards her then re-thought his actions. "I'm so sorry Jude. Please just keep away from him, if anything happened to you, my life would be pointless." With that Tommy left.


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

I'm actually happy with how this is going at the mo. But yeah anyway, hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think, comments are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 15 – Going somewhere?

Jude finally answered her phone, after it had rung for the umpteenth time.

"What do you want Nick?"

"Woh girl. What's a matter with you today?"

"I don't want you calling me anymore Nick, Tommy told me what happened. I don't want you come anywhere near us…"

She stopped speaking as Nicks laughter interrupted her. " I was wondering when he would tell you. You do know what he did right, or did he lie to you."

"He told me what happened."

"And yet you're on his side, Jude we could have got back at him together. After all he would never treat you right; he would only go off with some other girl"

"You might be right, but I love him, and I will do anything I can to protect him." Jude closed her eyes as she said the words out loud for the first time, realizing it was true, but she knew it all along.

"Suit yourself Jude, but I can't promise not to stay away. I will be seeing you soon."

Jude snapped her phone shut. She looked up to see Darius stood in front of her.

"Ready Jude? Lets get the show on the road"

Jude stood up and followed Darius out of G-major. She had managed to stay away from Tommy all morning. She didn't feel like seeing him at all. But his words were still sharp in her mind '_if anything happened to you, my life would be pointless' _She tried her hardest to stay focus as today was the Instant Star final. But with what was going on with Tommy and Nick, how could she?

"And the new Instant Star is.... Karma!"

The crowd cheered as Jude sat there looking at the stage where just two years ago she stood and was announced the Winner.

The next few hours were a blur. Jude performed one of her new songs. Then it was back to G-major for an after party where Jude escaped the craze of people and wondered off to Studio A. She walked into the dark room, closing the door behind her and leaned against the doors and took a deep breath, happy to finally be away from everyone. She jumped as the light switched on.

"You have the right idea" Tommy said sitting in a chair. He had a bottle of wine in his hand that was half empty.

"Erm, I should leave"

"No. Stay" Tommy swung the seat round for Jude. She found her body moving towards it and sit down, although her head was telling her to run.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Tommy, what you said last night… is it true?"

"Every single word girl."

"Tommy we need you out here."Darius popped his head through the doors, then disappeared.

"That man is always getting in the way." Tommy stood up and left the room.

Jude stood up to and followed him out of the room, but then walked out of G-major. She drove home, and was greeted by an empty house. She went upstairs and began packing her items not noticing the door close behind her.

"Going somewhere?"

Jude turned quickly to see Nick stood inches from her. She looked at her bedroom door that was now closed, and Nick blocked her escape route.

Nick waggled his singer form side to side noticing her eyes wonder over to the door. "Don't go getting any ideas." He pushed her backwards, and watched her fall and whack her head against the wall.

Tommy rang Jude's phone again but got no answer. He then rang her house phone, but still no answer. He rang Sadie, but she had no idea where she was as she had just moved in with Kwest. He walked back and fourth, finally deciding to go to her house. He drove fast and was there in no time. The house was dark on the inside, as Tommy let himself in. The door was unlocked and there was no reply. He searched downstairs before heading upstairs. He looked in some rooms before finally coming to Jude's. He peered inside, then swung the door open and ran over to Jude, who lay unconscious on the floor.

"Jude… Jude!" He kneeled down beside her and pulled her body up to his, supporting her head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews. :D Here's the next chapter for you. Short chapter but its late and I don't want to add anymore to this.**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Grow up

Jude opened her eyes and felt arms around her. She felt the pain in the back of her head, throbbing and letting itself be known.

"Tommy?"

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief knowing Jude was ok. "What happened girl, did you fall and hit your head?" He stared down at the girl he held in his arms, his heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to burst out of his chest, he had never been so worried about anyone in his life before, especially a girl.

Jude sat up and leant against the wall. "No… Nick was here. He… pushed me" She racked her mind back to an hour ago and heard Nicks laughter; she pushed the sound from her head, never wanting to hear it again.

Tommy leaned in close and softly touched Jude's face, he felt so angry and annoyed with himself for not being here to protect her. "I'm going to kill him" He stood up not wanting to leave her, but wanting to smash Nicks face in for touching his Jude.

Jude grabbed his hand. "No, don't leave me"

Tommy sat back down next to Jude "I'm so sorry girl; I should have been here to protect you. I'm taking you back to mine; it's not safe for you here." He pulled her up and sat her on the bed why he grabbed some of her things and put them into a bag. He then helped her downstairs and out of the house to his car.

"You don't have to do this." Jude said sitting in the passenger seat rubbing the back of her head.

Tommy glanced at her, before putting his eyes back onto the road. "I'm taking you to the hospital"

"No, no… it's only a bump, that's all." She turned and stared out the car window, watching as everything blurred together. She was scared and didn't think it would all get out of hand. She had read about stalkers and their threatening notes to other famous people, but never really imagined it happening to her. Although this wasn't her having a stalker, this was Tommy's past coming back to bite him in the butt, as well as taking her along for the ride. _"But why me?"_

Jude followed Tommy into his house. She had never really been here properly before. She glanced around but not really taking anything in as it was dark and her head was hurting. He led her upstairs and into his bedroom. It contained a double bed accompanied by two bed side tables, a wardrobe, chest of drawers, a lamp and a chair. Jude never really pictured Tommy having a house that was overly furnished, she saw him as the kind of guy who just had the basics, the nice basics anyway. But then again, she knew him as the kind of guy to just have the nice basics.

"Sorry, I don't have a spare room, so you can take my room tonight. Bathroom is just through there, I will let you get changed." He quickly changed into something to sleep in while Jude was in the bathroom.

Jude entered the room a few minutes later as Tommy pulled a top over his head. Her breath caught as she saw his naked chest. She looked away as his eyes caught hers. "Sorry, erm, where shall I sleep?"

"You can have my bed; I will sleep in the chair." Tommy pointed to the chair in the corner of the room; he had already put a pillow and blanket on it.

Jude climbed onto the bed, pulling the black silk sheets back. "Don't be silly." She patted the space next to her.

Tommy raised his eyebrow. "I don't think that would be a good thing for me to do."

"Tommy it's your bed." She then looked away "No, silly me. Why would you want to share a bed with me"

Tommy sat down on the bed, next to Jude, he moved his hand over to hers and itched inside to touch her, but re-considered his actions. "God, I want nothing more Jude. Just to hold you in my arms."

"Then why don't you, Tommy" Jude looked at him, her blue eyes staring into his.

"You know what happened last week Jude; I can't do that to you again."

Jude lied down. "Tommy were talking about sleeping in the same bed, grow up" She snapped rolling onto her side so she was not looking at him. She felt him leave the bed.

"I want you to grow up Jude… so I can tell you how I really feel"

Jude sat up, and turned to face the door. But she was now alone in the room. She listened as Tommy made himself comfortable downstairs.

"One more week Quincy, then I'm all yours."

* * *

**^^ I actually have loads of my chapters written now, its all falling together.**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter.**

_**Tommy took a deep breath "You know exactly what It meant Jude, you know that I…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow I pretty much have it all planned out, at first I thought that this would be a never ending fanfic… but I don't want it to be too long. So I'm not going to stretch it out too much. Thank you for the reviews. (I'm posting early for ****tanya2byour21 because she asked so nicely lol)**

**Song = Use Somebody - Kings of Leon (I think if kind of goes)**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Someone like me

There was silence in the car as Tommy drove Jude to G-major. They hadn't really said more then two words to each other since they had awoke this morning.

Tommy pulled into his normal parking place and turned the engine off. "Let's just get through today, get some more songs recorded and be closer to finishing off this album. Have you and Mason written your duet?"

Jude moved her blonde hair from her face and turned to look at Tommy "Yeah, he should be in today, so we could at least get that recorded and finished. I also have another song that we could get done today."

"Good, right then, let's make a start."

They both excited the car and entered G-Major.

3 hours later, Mason and Jude slumped down onto the couch.

They had been joking around so much it took them longer to record the song then planned, but it was finally done. They listened to the playback and beamed with happiness.

"Well, Jude. Looks like you're stuck with me on your tour. Darius spoke to me this morning and questioned whether I should go on tour with you seeing as I have just got back from my own tour, but I have nothing better to do, so I thought why not. This is the music industry after all."

"That's great, but are you sure? "

"Like I said, I have nothing else better to do, and Darius is a happier man, saying that I will get more publicity and stuff."

Karma walked into the studio and flipped her brown her from her shoulder "Looks like I will be getting that publicity aswell seeing as I'm your opening act" She shot Jude a bitchy smile "But I mean, how much publicity can I get from your tour? It is you after all"

Jude acted hurt "Awww, well think of it this way. Your being my opening act because you need the publicity. Common Karma, cut the bitch crap, we will be spending a lot of time together over the next few months anyway." Jude wanted nothing more then to punch the girl stood in front of her, but mentally stopped herself.

"I hear a cat fight brewing" Speid said excitedly walking into the room.

"Speid, I'm glad you're going to be on this tour, I need someone to keep my sane." Karma turned to him and ran a finger over the top of his t-shirt on his chest. She gave him her flirtatious smile then walked off leaving Speid with a look of pure happiness on his face.

"I'll be seeing you later" Was his only input, before following Karma like a loved up puppy.

Tommy raised his eyebrow and then turned his attention to Jude and Mason. "Common Jude let's get this new song recorded."

Mason found that as his que to leave.

Jude walked into the sound booth and slid on her head phones. She picked up her acoustic and began singing.

_I've been roaming around_

_Always looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces ,fill the places I can't reach_

Jude thought back to what Tommy had told her last night; she closed her eyes and focused on making the song right the first time, putting all her passion into it.

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

Jude's head spun with that fact that she was turning 18 at the end of the week, then going off on tour, and all she really needed was someone. And now she was sure that she was right in always thinking that it is Tommy she really needed, and now she was sure he needed her too.

_Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

She thought about how much Tommy knew about her, her past. She told him everything, well near enough everything, and he always had the right words to comfort her when she needed it.

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

_Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

She shuddered at the fact that while she was growing up, being too young for Tommy, he was with other women. But now she was going to become a woman, and Tommy himself had told her that he could then tell her the things he had wanted to say.

_Someone like me_

_Someone like me_

_Someone like me, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_

_I've been roaming around,_

_Always looking down at all I see_

Jude finished on the last note and opened her eyes, she looked at Tommy through the glass, she knew he hadn't taken his eyes off her throughout the song.

"Do I need to do it again?" Jude asked resting her arm on her guitar. At first she had intended the song to be accompanied by electric guitar, but last night she had gone through it in acoustic and found the results better and more promising to her.

Tommy just smiled at her as he joined her in the sound booth "No girl, I don't think you could sing it any better. It was perfect"

Jude stood up and placed her guitar back into her place then turned to face Tommy.

"Only a few songs left and the album is finished." She put her hands into her jean pockets and looked at the ground.

Tommy walked over to her and put his hand under her chin, moving her head so she was looking him in the eyes. "Don't worry girl, as soon as you're back from tour, you're going to be back in this studio recording your fourth album, and if you still wanted me to be your producer then I would want nothing more then to be your producer"

Jude pulled Tommy into her and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "I could think of no one else I would want to be my producer. Tommy about last night, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you"

Tommy returned the hug making Jude feel safe "It's ok."

"And what you said last night, my mind keeps pondering what you really meant by it."

Tommy took a deep breath "You know exactly what It meant Jude, you know that I… I love you… "

Jude pulled away and looked up at Tommy; her heart beat increased as she heard the words she had been dying to hear but never thought would pass Tommy's lips.

"I do now "Her mouth turned into a smile, she moved back into him, taking in his smell that she had always loved "I love you too" She felt Tommy's grip tighten around her.

* * *

**I'm actually happy with this chapter… I thought id put you all out of your misery and stop dragging on what we all knew was going to happen. Now just be prepared for drama drama drama… everyone knows Jude and Tommy have to fight for their love.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Right at the beginning I was trying to make up my mind to when I would want Jude and Tommy to say they loved each other. I thought about saving it till the last chapter but I got carried away with the previous chapter. Any who, enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews, makes me happy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Dedicated to Patsy

"Jude!"

Jude appeared from the studio having been called. She looked around wondering who had bellowed.

"Over here" She turned to see Portia. Jude's eyes widened as her eyes settled on the dress Portia was holding.

"Oh my gosh, is that for me" She walked over to Portia who was stood next to a clothes rack. She eyed the green dress the woman in front of her was holding.

"It's all yours, as you most probably are expecting Darius is throwing a big fancy party for your Birthday, also to release your album. So he put me in charge of finding you the perfect dress, and here it is"

"Portia, it's beautiful" Jude took the dress and stood in front of a mirror, holding the dress onto the front of her body. It was a strapless, deep green satin floor length dress. Tight fitting that slightly flared below the knee.

"As soon as I saw it I knew it was the perfect dress for you, especially since we all have to dress up elegantly." Portia rested her hands on Jude's shoulders and smiled to the girl's reflection.

"Thank you."Jude turned back to Portia.

"You ok Jude? You have a glint in your eyes."

"Let's just say, right now I'm the happiest person in the world.

Portia smiled to herself, proud that she had just made Jude extremely happy. Although of course she didn't know the conversation Jude and Tommy had just had. "Glad to hear it, look's like Tommy's looking for you?" She pointed over Jude's shoulder.

Jude quickly handed the dress back to Portia not wanting Tommy to see it until her birthday party. "Thank you Portia, I best go see what he wants." Jude smiled goodbye then walked down the steps to join Tommy.

"Come on girl; let's go see what D thinks of these two songs."

* * *

"Well. I think there good." Darius smiled uncrossing his fingers. "My idea of you and Mason doing a duet will defiantly pay off. And this new song, your fans will love. Now, I was hoping for two more songs for this album, but I have been working your hard lately…"

"No it's fine, we'll get them done. We'll work late today and get the next one finished and do the new one tomorrow" Jude sat forward, only wanting to spend more time in the studio with Tommy. It had been a rush lately as starting this new album started slowly, due to patsy's death. Jude thought of the perfect song to write next and was already forming new songs ideas in her head "I'd like to write a song dedicated to Patsy"

"I like your thinking girl, after all time is money. And as far as making a song dedicated to Patsy goes… I think it's a good idea."

Jude and Tommy walked back into the studio. Five minutes later after going over final details for the album and party.

"So girl "Tommy sat down next to Jude, she already had a pen and a journal in her hand. She looked up and smiled at the man who had told her he loved her. The man she thought would never want her, really did want her.

"Me and Patsy were working on a song together before… and I really would like to give it a chance. " She skimmed back in her music journal and came to a page that had her's and Patsy's lyrics on. Patsy was obviously a doodler, as she had drawn funny stickmen of her and her fish. Jude laughed to herself "I'm sure she'd want me to sing this in memory of her. It showed the side no one really got to see."

"I think what your doing is really good Jude. I'll go get us some coffee."

Two hours and four cups of coffee later, Jude and Tommy were finally ready to record the song.

_Somewhere there's a sea that has no other side_

_Somewhere there's an airplane lost, beyond the sky_

_So fly yourself, above the clouds_

_Live your life, where you are now_

_In the darkness round the sun_

_There's a life behind your eyes_

_When you've lost the will to run_

_You can feel it start to shine_

_When the rain falls down so hard_

_And you don't know where to start_

_Ohh, drowning in the sun_

_ooh, ooh, ooh yeah_

_oh, ooh_

_Somewhere someone thinks they've found the perfect love_

_And you think you've found the answer to all of this_

_So hang on_

_Sometimes I'ts real....._

_I'll be your perfect ace_

_In the darkness round the sun_

_There's a life behind your eyes_

_When you've lost the will to run_

_You can feel it start to shine_

_When the rain falls down so hard_

_And you don't know where to start_

_Drowning in the sun_

_Drowning in the sun _

_Drowning in the sun_

Jude felt the tears in her eyes as she listened back over the song with Tommy.

"If were done here, I actually have something I need to do " Jude asked Tommy.

"Sure girl. Just keep your phone on you at all times and don't go home if your house is empty"

"Oh it's ok, my dad should have picked up my stuff today, as finally moving in with him." Jude stood up and grabbed her bag and guitar.

"Good. Ring me later girl" Tommy ached to give her a kiss, but knew he shouldn't. He was glad though when she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she left.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry, I have been so busy lately and completely forgot about submitting my next chapter. Well here it finally is ^_^.

* * *

  
Chapter 19 – Sorry to disappoint you

Jude stood on Jamie's doorstep waiting for him to answer the door. She hadn't seen him in awhile and thought it best to let him know about the song she was dedicating to Patsy.

He finally answered and looked surprised to see the blonde girl stood on his doorstep.

"Jude"

"Hi Jamie. I thought we could go for a walk and catch up"

Jamie gave Jude a questioning look, but stepped out of his house. After walking in silence for five minutes Jude broke the silence. "I'm dedicating a song to Patsy"

Jamie turned to Jude as they turned down and alley "Why now Jude, why not when she died."

Jude looked confused, not expecting this response "I thought you'd be happy Jamie"

Jamie sighed "Sorry, yeah I am, it's just hard… sorry" He gave Jude a shrug digging his hands into his pocket.

"I know." Jude pulled him in for a hug. "God I have missed you Andrews."

They pulled a way from each other in silence but this time it was not an awkward silence.

"Having a heart to heart are we?" Jamie and Jude turned to the guy who had walked up to them. He held a metal bar in his hand.

"Who are you?"Jamie said giving him a disgusted look, but then noticed the bar in his hand. "Woa man, we don't want any trouble."

"Why don't you introduce us Jude"

Jude looked up from staring at what Nick held "Go away Nick, leave Jamie out of this."

"Nick?" A confused Jamie said.

"I'm guessing Jude failed to bring me up, well sorry this is not going to be the best introduction you have ever had" Nick lifted his hand and swung the Metal bar hitting Jamie across the face, who fell to the floor unconscious.

Jude fell to hers knees besides Jamie "Jamie!" She shouted moving the hair from his face to see the bruise that was already making it self be known. Jude then screamed as Nick pulled her up by her hair.

"Come on Jude, be quite now" He said still holding onto her hair.

Jude grabbed at his hands and screamed, hoping someone would hear her and come to her rescue.

"I didn't want to do this" Nick said into her ear , he pushed her forwards then brought the pole down onto Jude's head, and watched as she joined Jamie on the floor.

* * *

_Meet me at your house. Don't be long. _Tommy read the text from Jude then picked up his coat and made his way out of G-Major. It was pretty late now, as he decided to stay in late with Kwest and add finishing touches to 'Darkness around the sun', while also helping Kwest with Speiderman mind explosion's new song 'Right Breast'

He arrived at his house ten minutes later and was greeted by darkness. He walked into the living room and called for Jude, turning on the light. He turned around as his felt someone behind him move "Jude?" He turned into the hallway and came face to face with Nick.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nick hissed slamming Tommy into the wall.

Tommy stumbled backwards not expecting to be slammed into a wall. "Where's Jude?" He shouted.

"Somewhere safe, after all she did take a nasty hit... don't know is she'll be ok" Nick whispered to Tommy as he walked towards him, an evil smile on his face.

"If you touched her I will…"

"You will what, sleep with my girlfriend, the girl I love? Oh but wait, you already did that" Nick kicked him, punched him in the face and then kneed Tommy in the stomach; he grabbed his head and let out a loud laugh.

"Where is she" Tommy shouted running forward into Nick and knocking him flying. They both fell to the floor. Punch's were thrown until they scrambled of each other to stand back up. They attacked each other again.

"Tommy you forgot…." Kwest said opening the front door and walking into the hallway, he stopped as his eyes rested on Tommy and Nick trying to strangle each other. Kwest reached for the nearest thing and picked it up, he took a step forward and smashed the vase on Nick's head. Nick released his hands on Tommy and wavered a little before turning to Kwest.

"Why you fucking…" He stopped short and fell to the floor. Tommy stood behind him holding a base ball bat.

"What the hell man?" Kwest said glancing at Nick on the floor then at a breathless Tommy.

"He has Jude somewhere" Tommy threw the bat onto the floor. And ran into the kitchen, he returned seconds later then ran upstairs. Kwest took his phone from his pocket and phoned the police and an ambulance.

Tommy returned a minute later, his eyes now holding a scared look. "Where is she?"

Kwest bent down and picked up a set of key's that were falling out of Nick's jean's pockets.

"Garage" Tommy and Kwest said together before darting out side around to the side of the house. Tommy unlocked the garage and pulled it open. "Jude?" He pulled on a hanging switch and looked around as the light illuminated the room.

"Jude!" Tommy shouted again as he ran towards her. She lay on the floor with her hands tied behind her back, with a bandage in her mouth. Her body was limp. Tommy untied Jude's hands and pulled the bandage from her mouth. He picked her up into his arms as faint sirens were getting louder.


	20. Chapter 20

**Let's just say I won't be writing any fight scenes in the near future, coz it sucked bad lol. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Song = Skips – Alexz Johnson**

Chapter 20 – No, we did it!

Kwest leaned against the doorframe and watched as Tommy was silently sleeping, his head on the bed that held a sleeping Jude. Sadie walked up next to him and slid her hand into his, giving it a squeeze of reassurance.

"She's going to be ok. Doctors say it was just a really bad hit to the head. Jamie is now awake as well; the police are asking him for a statement."

Kwest and Sadie turned and walked away from the room to join Stuart and Victoria. They had arrived shortly after Kwest had rang them, in which they then found out that Jamie had been brought into the hospital an hour earlier.

"Any better?" Victoria asked looking tired as everyone felt, she ran a few fingers through hair, then did it again.

"No, she's still sleeping, but don't worry mum, the doctor gave us the all clear sign" Sadie sat down next to her mum.

Stuart and Kwest left the two women and went in search of coffee.

Tommy lifted up his head and looked at Jude, he sighed as he saw that she was not awake, he gave her hand a squeeze, while looking down into his lap, exhausted from the fight and the worry for Jude.

"Tommy?"

Tommy looked back at Jude as her eyes slowly opened; she brought a hand to her head and winced, then turned to look at Tommy.

"Hey girl"

"Hey" Jude gave him a weak smile "Oh no, where's Jamie?" She attempted to sit up but Tommy gently stopped her.

"Don't worry, he's just down the corridor, he's fine. Someone found him and brought him in."

Jude relaxed then noticed a bruise on Tommy's face, she gently stroked it "Is he gone?"

"Don't worry were safe now, the police are dealing with him. I'm so sorry Jude, I vowed to keep you safe and yet I do the opposite"

"Shhhh, you saved me, and most of all, you told me you loved me"

Tommy leant forward and lightly kissed Jude on the forehead "I do love you girl."He stood up "I'm going to let everyone else know you're awake." He gave her hand another squeeze before leaving the room.

Jude let out a sight of relief as she walked through the doors of her new home. Tommy and Stuart followed closely behind. Stuart walked in front into the hallway and turned around opening his arms wide.

"Welcome to your new home." He then walked forward and gave Jude hug. "I didn't unpack any off your stuff." Stuart said scratching his head and looking around at the boxes crowding the hallway. "I will let you have a wonder and check out the house and your room, I have to call your mother and Sadie to let them know you arrived safely" Stuart turned and left for the living room.

"Well girl, how do you feel?" Tommy said linking his hand with Jude's.

"I feel like everything is finally falling into place." She turned and pulled him in for a kiss. As her lips met Tommy's, she pulled him in closer and wrapped her arms round his neck. Tommy responded, but pulled away before deepening the kiss.

"Shall we check out your bedroom?" He raised an eyebrow. Jude responded by leading him upstairs, they had a look in a few rooms until they came to her bedroom. Jude pulled him inside and wrapped her arms around him again. After a few minutes of kissing they pulled away from each other breathing hard.

"Nice bedroom" Tommy said looking around.

"Thank you" Jude agreed also looking around the room for the first time.

Tommy moaned as his phone rang, he pulled it from his pocket and answered it giving an apologetic look to Jude who wondered around the room. It was slightly bigger then her old one with a large window that let in loads of light. A double bed already made accompanied one wall, with a door leading to an ensuite and a wardrobe took up another. _'I could get used to living here' _Jude thought looking into the bathroom. She turned back into the bedroom and gave another look around.

"Sorry girl, I have to go back to G-major. Darius said to let you know not to bother coming in today, he said return tomorrow and have a song ready so we can finish off the album. Then on your birthday the albums should be done and ready to be shipped off to stores." Tommy said as he walked over to Jude.

"Ok, I have to unpack anyway. So I guess I will see you tomorrow?" She pulled him in for another kiss.

"You will do" Tommy replied in between kisses.

_Feel my heart doesn't fit _

_'Cause it beats too many times _

_And it skips _

_Running races in my head and then _

_I feel my hands don't work _

_Touching your skin in the dark _

_I was put here to watch _

_Not meant to get caught up in it _

_Close to your skin _

_Up and down _

_On this merry-go-round _

_Take Me Up _

_Put me back in one piece _

_But let me feel you _

_Well, here I am _

_Landing myself again _

_Ready to fake it on a win _

_But let me break him in _

_Let me break him in _

_I made a choice _

_Try and make myself invisible _

_Make sure I can fit it _

_Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable _

_Hidden by some lies _

_Sacrifice my friendly ties _

_Started from scratch _

_Won't attack if he walks my way _

_Hear what he has to say _

_I feel my heart doesn't fit _

_'Cause it beats too many times _

_And it skips _

_Running races in my head and then _

_I feel my hands don't work _

_Touching your skin in the dark _

_I was put here to watch _

_Not meant to get caught up in it _

_Close to your skin _

_I made a choice _

_Try and make myself invisible _

_Make sure I can fit it _

_Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable _

_Hidden by some lies _

_Sacrifice my friendly ties _

_Started from scratch _

_Won't attack if he walks my way _

_Hear what he has to say _

_I feel my heart doesn't fit _

_'Cause it beats too many times _

_And it skips _

_Running races in my head and then_

Jude lay down her guitar and smiled at Tommy through the glass.

"That's it girl, were done" Tommy said into his the speaker. Jude jumped up and ran into the other room and into Tommy's arms.

"Congratulations Jude, I can tell this is going to be your biggest album yet" Darius said. "Let's get the message out" Darius left the room with a big smile on his face.

"So, the album is done. We just got to wrap it all up and that's it. You did it girl"

"No, we did it" Jude pulled Tommy's head down to hers and gave him a kiss.

Speed, Kyle and Wally entered the room and pulled Jude into a big hug "Best album yet Dude" Speed said giving Jude a high five. "Now if you have some spare time, We'd like you to come and check out our new song."

Jude turned to Tommy, he raised his eyebrows but laughed "Go on" He watched Jude, Speed, Wally and Kyle walk out the door laughing at something. He picked up some sheets and started to neaten them, but then decided against it threw them into the air laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Last chapter. I didn't want to make this too long as i want to start a new one, which i'm going to spend more time on, to try and make it better. I feel like i rushed this one in the end. Anyway here it is. Thankyou for reading favouriting and reviewing. :D**

Chapter 21 - Love you forever girl xx

Jude opened her blue eyes as she felt the bed shift. She looked over to Tommy who had just sat down.

"Morning girl" He leant forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead before handing her a rose.

"Morning... does my dad know your in here?" She asked sitting up, smelling the rose.

"Yes, he let me in. He wanted me to wake you up; say's he has some pancakes downstairs for you."

"J shaped pancakes, my favorite"

Tommy laughed. "We don't have to be at G-Major till six, so what are you going to do with your day?"

"I'm going to, spend my day with you. Where are we going?" Jude asked giving Tommy an angelic face.

"I was hoping you'd say that. And I'm not telling you. It's a surprise."

"More surprises, yey" Jude slipped out of bed and gave Tommy a hug and a kiss.

"Right get ready then, I will meet you downstairs."

Jude nodded and headed into her bathroom.

"Moring birthday girl" Stuart walked over to his daughter who had just entered the kitchen. He gave her a hug then returned to the table and pointed to a seat next to Tommy.

Jude looked at her father then at Tommy, and had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Morning, erm, dad..."

"Before you ask, no I didn't say anything bad to Tommy or anything, I just told him too look after you and treat you right, everyone knows you would get together anyway... now it's just telling your mum..." Stuart frowned "Anyway... enjoy your pancakes"

Jude joined Tommy at his side and the sinking feeling vanished. "Thankyou dad." She then tucked into her pancakes.

"So where are we going" Jude asked looking out of the car window at the tree's that were smearing together from the movement of the viper.

"I told you, it's a surprise" Tommy laughed and looked at Jude from behind his glasses.

Minutes later and they had arrived at their destination. Tommy blindfolded Jude when she was out of the car, then led her down a small path. He then led her into a small clearing, surrounded by tree's and flowers. He slowly pulled the blindfold off.

Jude gasped at the picnic that was laid out before them, and then took in the surrounding."Tommy... it's... your fantastic" She turned towards Tommy and pulled him in for a kiss.

They walked over to the mini picnic and sat down on the blanket, they then lied down and stared up at the sky, pointing at clouds and making them into shapes.

"I got you something" Tommy leaned into the basket beside him and pulled out a box.

Jude sat up and turned to face him. She took the box from him and opened it. "Tommy it's beautiful" She pulled the necklace from the box and held it up. The silver chain held a love heart that had a music note on top. On the back of the heart _Love you forever girl_ _xx _was engraved. Jude held it out to Tommy and turned so he could put it on. She then turned back to him and rested her hand on her chest where the heart lay. "I love you"

"I love you too girl... always have done, always will" He pulled her in for a kiss. "Now, let's see what we have in this basket.

Jude twirled and looked at her self in the mirror, looking up and down at the stunning dress she wore, that held onto all the right places. She had on the necklace Tommy gave her. And a pair of dangling earrings Darius had brought her. She also had on her star ring. Her hair was up but loose so her curls dangled around her face. She smiled to herself.

"Jude... you look amazing"

Jude turned to look at Tommy and smiled. "You look amazing too"

Tommy looked down at him self; he wore a black casual suit."Thankyou, ready then girl?" He held out his hand for her.

"I'm ready"

Tommy escorted Jude out of the room and onto the landing then down the steps, onto the floor of G-major where everyone was waiting for her. They all shouted Happy Birthday, then the music was playing and everyone was enjoying themselves. A few plasma's around G-major hosted music videos of Jude's songs.

"As you all know, Jude has been with us for three years...." Darius began as the room quitened once more.

Four hours later and Jud was onstage singing with Speed Wally and Kyle. She ended the song and turned to her band mates "Thankyou everyone for being here tonight, now as you all now, Speiderman mind explosion have been working on their own music, so here is their new song."

Speed Wally and Kyle gave Jude a hug before she left the stage thanking her for the opportunity to play their song, which was a big a hit.

The night ended and Jude and Tommy were finally allowed to leave.

"So... what are we doing now?" Jude asked pulling Tommy towards her as she leaned on his car, outside of G-major.

Tommy raised his eyebrows and brought his lips to Jude's neck were he began to kiss her. He slightly pulled away minutes later "I have a few ideas"

Jude laughed "Your place?"

Tommy opened the car door for Jude and then walked round the car getting into the drivers seat.

Ten minutes later and Tommy and Jude were in Tommy's house. Jude looked into Tommy's eyes as they fell onto his satin sheets that covered his bed. He began kissing her neck again. He then sat up and took off his shirt, as he had already disposed of his jacket on the way up the stairs.

"I finally get to spend a night with the famous little Tommy Q, by the way... is it actually little?" Jude said looking up at Tommy biting her bottom lip trying not to laugh as much as she wanted to.

Tommy laughed "You've asked for it now Jude, i hope your ready for this."

Jude laughed harder this time "Show me what you got Quincy"

**And that's it. Done! Hope you enjoyed this fan fic. Thankyou for reading and keep and eye out for my new one. Your all awesome. xx**


End file.
